


Truth

by bleibend (mari681)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, HP: EWE, One Shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not as it seems, neither at home nor away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm terrible at summaries and tagging.  
> There is a *bit* of Weasley/Hermione bashing, some implied pre-slash, and implied abuse of a minor.  
> Other than that, I don't want to give *too* much away.
> 
> Just a little bit I found languishing in my folders on my computer, and thought I'd post before I do anything new. I'm going to be revamping some of my older works - I've been distracted by a game-ish thing online called Storium - If you haven't checked it out, I urge you to do so! - Which has sparked my creativity again. Finally. :)

The dragon preserve was in an uproar - Charlie could tell that as soon as he floo’ed in. For a second, he was half tempted to turn right back around - but the Burrow wasn’t much better. Not after Harry had disappeared. Charlie shook his head, taking a moment to himself before he stepped out of the door of the entry into the chaos that he was sure to find. Not that he blamed the boy.

Hell, even he had to run away from his mother, what with her nattering about finding a “decent job”. He could only imagine what grief she must have been giving Harry.

Then he stepped out into the preserve proper with a smirk on his face. He loved his job. And much of his mothers’ annoyance stemmed from the fact that he didn’t tell her quite everything about it. All she saw - or, indeed, that he told her - was him working with dangerous beasts for an adrenaline rush.

And it was just that at first, but it was much more, now. Without looking, he reached out and snagged the sleeve of one of the dragon-handlers that was rushing back-and-forth.

“Deuce, what the blazes happened while I was gone?”

Charlie frowned a bit as the man paled a bit at seeing him. Deucalion was one of the better handlers – perhaps the best - on the preserve. Either something had seriously gone wrong, or someone had done something so idiotically stupid that they were trying to cover it up. Neither would be surprising.

When no answer was forthcoming, he sighed. “Fine. I’ll go see.”

And that got and answer. “Um. No, bossman. You needn’t do that. No, not at all.” Deuce blabbered. “We have it… under control. That’s it! We have it under control.”

“Really?” Charlie raised an eyebrow, and let go of the sleeve. He crossed his arms across his chest before continuing. “It doesn’t sound that way to me. And…” he paused, sniffing the air, before his eyes widened. Bugger. That… “What the bloody hell is on fire?”

Deuce drooped, and sighed. “We… got a new dragon.”

Charlie blinked. “Where… no, how in Merlins’ name did you get a dragon while I was gone?” He rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. And this was why he didn’t go home more often. Deuce was his second. He trusted him, yes. Couldn’t manage without him. But Deuce had a tendency to act like a fool in stressful situations. Perhaps his blond hair… Or his Malfoy heritage, for all that he had been born on the wrong side of the wand. “And what is on fire?”

Deuce started to edge away. “The mess?” he said, almost a question.

“Deucalion.” Charlie growled, one word. He couldn’t take much more of this. But neither did he dare take off without getting the whole story - that was what had resulted in his burn the last time. And the time before that. And, yes. Things like this happened more often than he cared to admit. But mistakes happened, and they entertained the dragons, and bored dragons were dangerous dragons.

The other man stopped in his tracks, and grimaced. “Fine. I’ll behave.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly? Charlie, we have no bloody clue. This black snake of a dragon just dropped in, two days after you left.” He shook his head. “At first, everything was fine. Then just yesterday, the damn beast started wrecking everything. Sleeping charms only work so long, as you are well aware.”

“A snake?”

Deuce shook his head. “Really, man? The preserve is burning around you, and that’s what you catch on?” then he sighed. “Yeah, no breed I’ve seen, that’s for certain. But definitely Draconic. The bastard is… lithe, for lack of a better word. Small, too. You wouldn’t guess it, though, for the chaos he is causing.”

Charlie wondered at that. The known Draconics were all stocky and powerfully built. Perhaps a throwback? Not the time, though. “Where is he now?”

“Um.” Deuce winced at the glare Charlie sent him. “Your quarters.”

“Are they on fire?” Charlie asked, admirably calm , he thought.

“No?” Deuce looked away, shiftily.

“Then what’s the trouble?” Okay, Charlie was officially confused. If the dragon was sedated, then why the chaos?

“In your quarters.” He clarified.

“In…” Charlie choked on thin air. “In my quarters? Is he that bloody small?”

“He, um, seems to be able to shrink.”

“Are you sure he is a dragon?” Charlie started to walk towards his quarters after snagging Deuce by the sleeve once more, dragging him along. Fast.

“We tried the reveal animagus spell.” Deuce replied. “And he doesn’t have a magical signature.”

Charlie stopped suddenly and let go of Deuce, blinking at the sight that met him. How… cute. He shrugged. At least the damn thing hadn’t set his cottage on fire. Of course, it was warded, but so was the bloody mess hall. He pointed at the little black ball of wings and scales sunning itself on his doorstep. “Is that the monster that has my preserve running around like muggles?”

Deuce blinked at the sight himself. “He was bigger?” he offered up. “Boss, I swear.”

“I believe you.” Charlie shook his head, crouching down next to the stoop to look closer at the creature.

Kinda cute, for something that upset the preserve so. Definitely Draconic, though. The scales were the same general shape, jet black that they were. He tilted his head to get a better angle to see the wing-tips. Bony, not neatly rounded like birds tended to be. And the wings themselves had the same scales as the body.

Charlie sat back on his heels, shaking his head. “It’s the damnedest thing I’ve ever saw.” He peered up at Deuce. “And you say it’s been rampa… oof!”

Charlie fell back as the little ball of scales uncurled and launched itself at his chest. He brought his hands up on reflex, but let them drop when he realized the dragon was merely rubbing it’s head against his chest.

He glared at Deuce, who after the initial surprise had started laughing. “A little help here?”

Almost as soon as Deucalion reached down, the dragon started hissing, and dug his claws into Charlie.

Charlie winced, thankful that he had changed into his dragon-hide robes after floo’ing - admittedly, it still hurt, but at least this way he wouldn’t have to have stitches, unlike last time he came back without changing first. “Don’t.”

“Ok, ok.” Deucalion backed off, his voice going into the soothing tone they used with broody dragonesses. “I’m not going to take you, little one.”

That earned a small hiss, but otherwise the dragon settled down, curling up into a ball on top of Charlies’ chest. He sighed. “Fine.”

Charlie carefully cradled the little dragon with one arm as he heaved himself up, earning a few little nips as he jostled the ball. “Well?” He asked as soon as he was standing, “What do we do now?”

Deuce smirked. “That’s up to you, boss.”

And, oh, there wasn’t a time Charlie had regretted taking the position more, nor a time when Charlie had wanted more to knock Deuce out than he did in that moment. Then he took a deep breath, and looked down at the dragon. “We manage.”

He turned to go into his cottage, then turned back for a second. “Oh, and Deuce?”

“Yes?” he replied, hesitantly.

Charlie grinned at him, a morbid, evil thing. “You get to extinguish the dragon fire. And repair the mess hall. Before supper.”

Charlie was surprised when Deucalion just turned and walked away without any further whining. Pleasantly surprised, but surprised nonetheless.

He looked down, and realized he was absently stroking the little… creature in his arms. And that said creature was purring – or, rather, the rumbling growl that dragons make when they are content. Charlie shook his head bemusedly. “Well, little one. What are we going to do with you?” He hadn't expected a reply – even the smartest dragons do not understand complex sentences – so his eyes narrowed when the little dragon dug his claws into his chest deeper.

No, this wasn't an ordinary dragon. But Deuce had been right. There wasn't any scent of a magical signature, and animagi simply were not magical creatures. Thinking, Charlie turned and headed into his cottage.

Over the course of the next two hours, though trial and error, Charlie had found that the little dragon refused to be separated from him. A foot away on the bathroom counter was fine. At the other side of the room ended in a face full of flying dragon – and a good ten minutes spent tending to his scratched faced while a very sorrowful acting dragon kept trying to lick said face. The dragon was okay with walking beside Charlie, but never stayed on the ground for very long. A closed door resulted in the dragon opening it. And a locked door resulted in Charlie having to put out dragon fire, and removing the tatters of the wooden door to find a smug looking dragon sitting on the other side.

Charlie was laying on the couch in the main room, dragon on his chest, when he heard a very familiar chuckle.

He sighed, but looked up to find his brother leaning against the open doorway. “What do you want?”

Bill smirked, and nodded to his chest. “Deuce called me. Wanted that thing checked for curses.” He raised an eyebrow as the previously purring dragon cracked open an eye and glared at him. “He said, and now _I_ agree, that the little creature can't be a dragon.”

Charlie just shook his head and closed his eyes. “Your death. I'm too tired to deal with it right now.”

“Does it have a name?” Bill asked, pushing off from the door frame to come closer and peer at the creature. “Perhaps _Mr. Snugglewummy_?”

The creature reached out a paw and batted at Bill, albeit rather lazily. Charlie just glared at Bill. “I thought that was to never be mentioned,  _brother_ .”

Bill just grinned. “I'm waiting for a name.”

Charlie sat up, lowering the creature to his lap and stared at it, cocking his head. The creature cocked his own head in reply. “Well, he is curious. Cat?”

“Cat? For a dragon?”

“I thought we decided it wasn't a dragon.”

Bill just raised an eyebrow in reply.

“Fine, fine. Raven.” then Charlie paused. He had just tossed that name out, but… It seemed to fit. He looked back at the dragon. “Raven? Do you like that name?”

The dragon chirruped, and flew up to nose Charlies' cheek.

“Raven it is.” Bill shook his head, then looked at the dragon. “Raven, may I cast a few spells on you?”

The dragon perched on the back of the sofa, and cocked his head, holding still for a minute.  Then he clearly, and definitely, shook his head 'no'. He also seemed to grow a bit, now taking up the entire back, where before he had only sat on a little bit of it.

Charlie laughed. “Well,  _big brother_ . I think that is a 'No'.”

Bill scratched his head in bemusement. “Don't you want to know? I would.”

“Nah.” Charlie sat up, and started to scratch Ravens' back. “I just… he acts almost as a normal dragon would. If he was cursed, he wouldn't.”

“Well...” Bill shrugged. “Up to you.”

“So, staying for supper?” Charlie asked, stretching. “I believe it is Sahris' turn to cook tonight.”

Bills' eyes brightened. “I promised Deuce I'd stay anyways, but for  _that_ promise, even a rampaging hippogryff couldn't keep me away.” 

Charlie laughed, and smirked at his brother as he stood up. “So, keeping my men awake again, are we?”

“Hmpf.” Bill sniffed, his eyes laughing. “Just one of your men, thank you very much.”

“Well, then.” Charlie clapped Bill on the back. “Lets' go see if lover boy managed to get the mess hall fit for use.”

But Charlie almost absentmindedly paused just long enough for Raven to shrink, and flutter over to his should as they were leaving. Bill noticed, and to him, it looked like a long-standing habit, even though he knew it couldn't have been.

~~~

A month later, and Charlie almost couldn't remember a time without Raven. The little dragon was by his side night and day. All of his dragon handlers had gotten used to the sight, and the little dragon had become a bit of a pet around the Reserve. Even Deuce had a tendency to sneak Raven little tidbits of heart or liver.

And the dragon hadn't shown a single sign of bad temper. No, he was oddly intelligent. It was almost as if the little thing understood human speech. Any mention of a bath would make him hide for hours. A mention of a sick dragon? The little dragon could and would be found snugged up under the sick dragons’ wing, or grooming its’ scales.

But Bill had been over multiple times, and neither he nor anyone else could see any signs that Raven was anything other than a rather odd species of dragon. They tossed out theories like bags of garbage. An extinct sub-species, perhaps? A runt? Something _other_ than a dragon? But somehow, in spite of evidence to the contrary, the one theory that always was brought up was that Raven was a wizard stuck in animagus form. Which led to  more than one revelio spell being cast at Raven – which always bounced off his scales.

And so, life went on. And Charlie was finally recalled back to the burrow – his littlest brother was to be married. A bit soon, Charlie thought, for it had only been a year since the war, and only six months since his so-called best friend had disappeared, but… It wasn’t worth fighting his mother on.

But there was a fight to be fought. From the moment the trip had been mentioned in Ravens’ hearing, Raven hadn’t been able to be removed from Charlies’ person. And, as a dragon, he should stay at the  Preserve.

And, hadn’t  _that_ been an interesting conversation? Perhaps the only time Raven had showed signs of a temper. Less said, the better.

So, finally, Charlie gave in. After all, he could keep Raven out of trouble if he came along, right?

Famous last words.

~~~

Famous last words, indeed.

From the moment they landed in the fireplace of the Burrow, Raven had been a downright pest. They had assumed the dragon liked everyone. Not so. Charlie sighed as he once again had to go rescue his sister from Raven.

“Gin, must you antagonize him?”

The red-head in question let out a screech of outrage. “Me? Antagonize that, that, that flying _rat?_ ”

Charlie gripped Raven by the harness he had made up on the second day home. And this was only the third out of a two-week stay. “Yes, you.” he shook his head. “When will you get it into your pretty little brain that Raven is different?”

“Different?” Ginny scoffed. “More like insane. He attacked me first.”

And Charlie had to give her that one. From the moment they had stumbled into the kitchen, the dragon had taken an instant and intense disliking to Ginny. Never physically harming her, thank Merlin. But… Entertaining himself by scorching the ends of her hair, ripping her dresses…. It was just so  _malicious_ that Charlie couldn’t help but wonder back to the theory that Raven was a wizard. But what would have his kid sister done to make a  _wizard_ so angry?

And Ginny wasn’t the only one. Raven didn’t like ickle Ronnie, either. Or Hermione. Or, really, anyone in his family but his father, Bill, and the twins. Oh, he absolutely adored Fleur. And the quarter-veela seemed to love the dragon.

But anyone else was fair game. Charlie had had to kidnap back countless little baubles and  books for Hermione and Ginny, along with nearly all of Rons’ chess pieces. And his mother had given up on knitting  while ‘that pest’ was in the house – Raven had a tendency to burn any balls of yarn he saw to a crisp. And use knitting needles as his own personal toothpicks.

Raven was gentle as a lamb with little Teddy, though. And… that was something else he hadn’t expected. Charlie had known that his parents had adopted Teddy, since Harry was gone, and Andromeda couldn’t stand to be reminded of Nymphadora, but… the poor tyke seemed like he didn’t expect any attention, from anyone. He had winced back the first time Charlie had scooped him up. And even though he was a metamorphagus, his hair stayed subdued colors, none of the bright pinks or blues or reds that were typical in a child metamorph.

And while they had been poor, Charlie had always known that his parents had loved him, had been smothered with hugs and affection. Something was wrong.

And Raven seemed to sense something was off, as well. Whenever he couldn’t be found terrorizing the denizens of the Burrow, he was allowing the one-year old to use him like a living stuffed animal. And Teddy loved the dragon.

So Charlie was beyond ecstatic when the wedding finally happened. He could go back to the reserve. 

But, once again, things didn’t go to plan.

It was the wedding dinner that was the final straw.

Raven was behaving for once, sitting sedately on Charlies’ shoulder. The entire family was at one table, and the guests were all spread out at other tables. Charlie wasn’t particularly paying attention to the conversation, more interested in helping the one-year old next to him eat neatly. But he did notice as Raven steadily grew stiffer and stiffer – and heavier – on his shoulder. Out of pure preservation instinct, he started listening, and what he heard… Well, he was glad Teddy was too young to be interested.

Ron was blithely chatting with their mother about Teddy. About how they would gladly take ‘the brat’ off Mollys’ hands, if only for the trust fund. And, oh, can’t forget. If the brat turned out to be a wolf, well, they could easily fit a silver cage into the basement.

Charlie almost couldn’t believe it. Ginny was inspecting her nails, and casting glances over the unmarried – and many of the married- wizards among the guests. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book as always, but even she nodded along to the conversation.  His father was just staring off into the distance.

Thank Merlin, Bill and Fleur looked as aghast as he felt. Fleur inconspicuously covering little Vic kies’ ears. And he silently prayed that Raven didn’t do anything stupid. No sense in causing a scene when  they could spirit Teddy away. He was sure Bill and Fleur would help. And from the looks on the faces of the twins, so would they.

And somehow they made it through the meal. And the dance. Charlie scooping up Teddy, offering to take him to bed at midnight. The only comment made was Mollys’ brusque “Oh, just let the boy sleep under the table.”

Charlie grit his teeth at that, but laughed. “Wouldn’t want him to catch a chill, mother. Pepper up is expensive, after all.”

Somehow, Charlie knew he should feel vindicated when the most popular theory about Raven was proven through, but he couldn’t muster the energy. And it wasn’t as if he was surprised. Raven  _had_ been too smart to be merely a dragon.

But having his pet dragon turn into a visibly fuming, naked, Harry Potter would have been a shock to anyone.

“How dare they?” the boy – young man – hissed. “Did  _you_ know?” And he turned towards Charlie with a speed that clearly came from his draconian form.

Charlie held up his free hand, while casting two silencing charms with his wand in the other. One on the room, and one on the sleeping Teddy. No need to traumatize the poor tyke any further. “I swear, Ra...Harry. I’m just as shocked as you are.”

Harry huffed, and plopped down on the floor in a move so much like Raven that Charlie had to rub his eyes. “I know. I just… Ugh.” And he rolled over on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. “We have to do something.”

Charlie was trying to keep up, he really was. But… “Why are you a dragon?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “I was just so… mad. And then I transformed. So I apparated to the only place I knew was safe for dragons. Then I couldn’t find you. Then I did. And I didn’t need to transform back. I liked being a dragon.” the last was said with a slight pout.

“Mad? Why?”

“Your sister.” was Harrys’ terse reply. “Now, can we  _please_ work out how to help my Teddy?”

Charlie shook his head slightly, to clear it. “Easy. We go to Gringotts. Prove you are alive, and have him released into your care.” and as he said it, he realized that he was right. It  _was_ that easy.

 

 


End file.
